Simplify the following expression. $ 7 - 8 \times 3 + \dfrac{ 48 }{ 8 } $
Explanation: $ = 7 - 8 \times 3 + 6 $ $ = 7 - 24 + 6 $ $ = -17 + 6 $ $ = -11 $